put me back together again
by rainydaylovers
Summary: nejisasu oneshot. dont kill me if its bad. I'm trying to get Neji's personality down, so this is kind of testing his character out. experimenting with the nejisasu pairing and with making them not sound stupid over drunken affairs...please review!xxchuuxx


Neji's lips on Sasuke's ear made him shiver.

"What have I forgotten?"

A chill ran down Sasuke's spine, and he closed his eyes, his long dark lashes spreading across his high cheekbones. Neji snickered lustfully and traced Sasuke's jaw with his thin lips. The Uchiha turned his head a little as Neji breathed down his neck, sending tingles through every inch of his body.

Sasuke sighed pleasantly. He wasn't usually pleasant. Neji was obviously getting pretty good at this.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun."

The Hyuuga's light opal eyes flickered over his lover's body; the chiseled arms, defined six-pack, the rippling muscles stretched across his lean chest. Sasuke was slender, but built, with his slim figure and small shoulders. He had gotten a slight tan over the summer, somehow avoiding getting burned. The sun normally wasn't very friendly with Sasuke. He always got burned. But not this year—every inch, even his chest, hell knows how. Neji smiled a little as he nuzzled the Uchiha's neck.

Sasuke moaned.

"I missed you," Neji whispered, sliding his hands around Sasuke's shoulders to circle his neck.

"You've only been gone a week," Sasuke pointed out, glancing at the boy behind him.

"Ah, but it felt so long, didn't it Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged a bit.

"Not really."

Neji bit his ear.

"It was long to me."

Sasuke was silent, struggling against questions and against the urge to ruin his dignity by moaning again.

"Sasuke-kun, didn't you miss me?"

Sasuke fumbled for an answer, and instead turned around to touch his pale lips to Neji's. Sasuke backed Neji up into a wall, fingers tangled in his lover's hair, mouth open the slightest bit as he felt around for any emotion out of Neji. He frowned when Neji didn't respond. He didn't object, of course, but something had changed in his eyes. Sasuke sighed heavily, probing the boy's face for what was bothering him so much. Surely it hadn't been the week that had gone by with the two of them apart?

"I was on a mission," Sasuke reminded him, running his fingers lightly over Neji's neck. The Hyuuga shrugged.

"I know."

"Why is this bugging you so much?"

"It's not," Neji lied, and moved forward a little to press his lips to Sasuke's forehead. "It's really nothing."

"Yes it is. Don't lie."

Neji sighed, biting the corner of his lip.

"It really doesn't matter. It's not like it's a big deal."

"Neji-kun…"

"It's just that I heard you were back with Naruto."

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together in frustration. He sighed angrily and pulled back away from Neji's touch, walking to the other side of the room. Back to Neji, his nose almost touching the door, he spoke quietly.

"I thought we decided that we wouldn't talk about Naruto."

"Did you sleep with him?" Neji's voice rose. "Did you love him? Do you?"

"I'm not talking about this," Sasuke replied icily.

"Tell me!" Neji was yelling now, knocking things off the dresser, upsetting the nightstand. He kicked the couch and picked up a frosted glass vase.

"Put that down, Neji," Sasuke said without turning around.

Neji hurled the vase with all his strength at Sasuke. He hadn't been expecting Neji would really throw it and it shattered on the back of his head, leaving a thin trickle of blood and a shimmering rainbow of falling glass bits. Sasuke whirled around.

"Don't you throw things at me!"

"Shut it, Uchiha!"

Neji wasn't himself. He stumbled forward, half angry, half tearful, and collapsed in front of Sasuke.

"Please, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's eyes darkened quite a few shades, his expression grim, his teeth clenched as he looked down at Neji, kneeling at his feet.

"Please, Sasuke. Just…tell me if it's true."

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to tell the truth. He crouched down and gently kissed Neji's nose.

"Don't believe what they say," he answered quietly. He had slept with Naruto, yes, but he had been drunk. Of course, it was his fault he was drunk, but drunk is drunk, and he would painfully regret it later.

"Neji-kun, you need to at least know that I love you."

Neji looked up a little and stared into Sasuke's face. The Uchiha helped him up and sighed.

"Yeah. I slept with him."

"So you didn't miss me. And you don't love me. And everything's a lie." Neji looked out the window, looking tired and hurt and burdened. Sasuke put a hand on Neji's shoulder.

"I'm not a good guy, and neither are you, and we can't choose who we're born as." Neji cocked his head to one side, brow furrowed, confused. Sasuke continued.

"But," he said, "we can choose what we do. We can make choices that ought to be made. And no matter what happens between me, you, and anyone else, it'll always be my fault I slept with Naruto, because I made that choice. It'll be your fault I'll probably have a scar on the back of my neck from throwing that vase. But you can decide what else is and isn't your fault."

Neji smiled a little, and maybe that was the first time he had in ages.


End file.
